1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-meter, and in particular to a multi-meter having a clamping means for a test probe.
2. Description of Prior Art
A multi-meter is a common electronic instrument for multi-purpose measurement, which is capable of generating composite functions of an ampere meter, a voltage meter and an ohm meter. Sometimes, the multi-meter is called as a Volt-Ohm-Milliammeter. In use, the multi-meter is provided with at least one test probe for measuring the voltage, ampere and ohm of various electronic products without being limited by space or environment.
A conventional multi-meter includes a main body and a pair of test probes. The main body is provided with two insertion holes. Each of the test probes comprises a test pin, a connecting portion, and a lead electrically connected to the test pin and the connecting portion. The connecting portion is inserted into the insertion hole of the main body. The test pin and the lead extend outwardly from the main body.
Although the conventional multi-meter is capable of measuring the ampere, voltage and ohm of various electronic products, a user has to grasp the main body by one hand and grasp the two test probes by the other hand for the measurement. Thus, when the distance between two measured points of an object to be measured exceeds the range which one hand of the user can reach, the user has to release the main body and grasp the two test probes by two hands. As a result, the main body is suspended in midair and even swings, so that the user cannot read the measured value on the main body easily, which makes the user inconvenient in use.